Softly Foolishness
by byunpies
Summary: Berawal dari perkenalan Sehun pada Jongin atas paksaan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya terjebak pada dua pilihan—antara Jongin yang ternyata gay atau Luhan cinta pertamanya yang telah menjadi pacarnya selama 3 tahun belakangan. [exo fic; kaihun; hunhan; GS!han]


"Sendirian lagi?"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah ketika sebuah suara familiar merangsek ke pendengarannya. Tidak terlihat berminat pada dua anak perempuan yang mulai menduduki kedua bangku di depannya tanpa permisi itu, si anak laki-laki dengan surai cokelat terang hanya menggumam pelan.

"Hm."

Baekhyun—anak perempuan yang rambut _brunette_nya dikuncir ke belakang—mengernyit.

"Ini sudah pertengahan semester satu, tahu." tudingnya pada Sehun, sementara jari-jari lentik anak itu meraih sumpit dan mulai membongkar makanannya. "Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau masih belum mengenal siapapun."

Sehun menunduk, menyeruput kuah ramyeon yang tinggal separuhnya itu. "Aku kenal teman-teman sekelasku, kok."

"Kenal dalam artian hanya-tahu-nama." Baekhyun memutar mata berbingkai _eyeliner_nya jengah.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?" Luhan, anak perempuan dengan rambut madu sebahu itu menunjuk sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka dengan sumpitnya—meja itu ramai dengan segerombol anak laki-laki seangkatan mereka. "Lihat, mereka juga kelihatannya bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama dan mereka sudah sedekat itu."

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku malas."

Sementara Luhan tersenyum maklum, Baekhyun melotot. "Kau selalu berkata begitu, bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman kalau begini?" Lalu kaki berbalut sepatu mungilnya menendang tulang kering si anak laki-laki dari bawah meja.

"Aw—sialan." Sehun meringis kecil sebelum mengambil sapu tangan Luhan dari atas meja dan melemparkannya pada wajah manis Baekhyun. "Lalu apa pedulimu?"

"Sudahlah," lerai Luhan—menarik sapu tangannya kembali dari tangan Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah kesal. "Hun-ah, setelah ini kau mengikuti jam pelajaran siapa?"

"Bahasa Inggris." kata Sehun, mulai membereskan mangkuk bekas ramyeonnya. "Mrs. Bae."

Baekhyun mendadak menggebrak meja dengan semangat. "Oh, pasti nanti dia akan membagikan kertas pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler dan menyuruh kalian memilih salah satunya. Kami kemarin juga begitu. Dia kan guru kesiswaan." Lalu mengecilkan suaranya dan berbisik, "Tapi guru itu centil sekali, ewh."

Luhan lalu menatap Sehun yang kelihatannya tidak menaruh minat pada perkataan sahabat _hyper_-nya itu. "Jadi, kau ingin masuk ekskul apa?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Entahlah, mungkin aku tidak akan mengikuti apapun."

"Tuh, kan, Lu." Menggeram gemas, si _brunette_ mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Luhan. "Sudah kubilang pacarmu ini memang terlalu _introvert_!"

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki di meja itu mendelik sebal pada Baekhyun. "Apa masalahmu, sih?"

Luhan—yang mulai pusing dengan guncangan Baekhyun—mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta si _brunette_ berhenti sebelum kembali mengajak anak laki-laki yang ekspresinya masam itu berbicara. "Tapi Hun-ah, kudengar setiap siswa disini harus mengikuti minimal satu."

"Ya dan kau tidak perlu memilih ekstrakulikuler apapun jika ingin dimarahi guru centil itu." Baekhyun memutar matanya lagi. "Ujung-ujungnya kau tetap akan disuruh memilih juga, idiot. Atau kau mau disebut laki-laki _melambai_ karena hanya bermain dengan kami? Kalau kau mau tahu, seluruh anak di kelas kami menggosipkanmu diam-diam dan errr sejenis itulah."

Mata rusa Luhan membulat dan dia berteriak keras, "Baek!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan. "Itu kenyataan, kan, kau juga yang melabrak para penggosip itu kemarin!"

Sehun mendadak beranjak, memberikan delikan pada kedua anak perempuan itu dan hampir berjalan pergi sebelum Luhan menarik tangan porselen anak laki-laki itu agar kembali duduk. "Hei, dengar." Sehun terduduk dengan cemberut dan tatapan tajam seperti laser, tetapi Luhan tidak selemah itu—anggap saja dia telah kebal. "Itu memang benar dan—maaf dengan mulut sialan Baekki. Aku sungguh ingin membantumu, tapi kami berdua ikut klub vokal, jadi—"

"Yayaya aku mengerti." Memutar matanya malas, Sehun kembali berdiri. "Aku juga tidak selalu harus bersama kalian, kan? Dah."

Luhan kembali menarik Sehun. "Tapi mungkin saja dengan mengikuti salah satu ekskul itu akan membuatmu mempunyai teman laki-laki dan kau tidak perlu merisaukan anak-anak itu atau gosip apapun lagi, kan?"

Sementara Baekhyun mencibir pada keteguhan Luhan, Sehun mendengus dan melipat tangannya di dada. Tatapannya lurus menusuk iris penuh binar Luhan—sesekali mengarahkan delikan tajam pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sibuk membuat gestur-gestur aneh untuk mengoloknya. "Lu, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka olahraga dan seni atau apapun itu. Dan sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk—Byun sialan, berhenti kau!"

Luhan menoleh pada anak berkuncir kuda disampingnya yang sekarang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Baek, jangan mengganggu."

"Baiklah."

Mengangkat bahu pada si _brunette_ kuncir kuda, Luhan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak laki-laki di depannya. "Tidak perlu mengikuti klub olahraga, kan?" Melihat Sehun yang diam dan terlihat mulai berpikir, Luhan kembali membujuknya. "Kau kan suka menari. Kenapa tidak ambil _dance_ saja?"

"Tapi—"

"Anak laki-laki asal sekolah kami juga banyak yang mengikuti ekskul itu." Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mata rusanya melengkung seperti bulan. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengenalkan salah satu dari mereka padamu—jadi kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Luhan ragu-ragu sebelum menghela nafas menyerah dan menggumam, "Terserah saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Softly Foolishness  
>byunpies storyline<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)  
>GENDERSWITCH FOR LUHAN &amp; BAEK<strong>

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tulis nama dan kelas kalian, lalu coret salah satu kolom ekstrakulikuler yang kalian minati."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapan menatap kertas yang baru saja di bagikan dihadapannya dengan horor.

_Kalau saja tatapan bisa mengeluarkan api, kertas di genggaman Sehun seharusnya sekarang sudah menjadi abu._

Membolak-balik kertas tersebut, Sehun menatap lekat-lekat—berharap tatapan mengerikannya membuat tulisan-tulisan di atas kertas itu ketakutan dan melarikan diri hingga kertas di genggamannya itu kembali menjadi putih bersih,

_Namun itu hanya khayalan konyolnya saja kan._

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa rasanya pusing hanya karena membaca surat pemilihan ekstrakulikuler, ya?

"Lalu apa yang harus kupilih?!" Anak dengan surai cokelat terang itu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, mulai merengek pelan. "Aku tidak mau... Aku tidak mau ikut apa-apa~"

"Ibu ulang sekali lagi, coret ekstrakulikuler yang kalian minati. Minimal satu dan maksimal tiga."

Mendengar suara dari gurunya yang di telinganya terdengar menyebalkan, anak dengan surai cokelat terang itu mendumel dengan wajah masih tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Dan yang tidak mengumpulkan atau tidak memilih satupun, Ibu akan mengetahuinya dan nasibnya akan berakhir di ruang BK! Jadi jangan berani berbohong!" Teriakan terakhir dengan nada tegas dari guru perempuan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu membuat Sehun sontak duduk tegak kembali.

Sial. Padahal dia kira dua anak perempuan itu hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya saja.

"Terserah apa katamu, kertas jelek." Sehun mengambil pulpen dan mencoret kolom _dance_ dengan jengkel. "Ini hanya karena Luhan dan teman bodohnya itu."

Setengah hati, anak dengan surai cokelat terang itu berjalan ke depan dan mengumpulkan kertas miliknya untuk kemudian kembali ke bangkunya yang terletak sendirian di sudut belakang kelas—sebelum seseorang dengan wajah sangar namun penuh cengiran menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hei!" Anak itu menyapanya dengan logat yang terdengar janggal tapi anehnya lucu. "Kau ikut klub apa?"

Sehun malas sekali untuk berbasa-basi, namun mungkin tidak ada salahnya menjawab anak berwajah sangar dengan mata seperti panda ini. "_Dance_."

"Serius?!" Iris hitam anak itu berbinar-binar dan bibirnya melengkung seperti kucing—seketika Sehun merasa akrab. "Aku juga! Walaupun dengan klub bela diri, sih, hehehe." Dia memperhatikan nametag di dada kanan Sehun, mengejanya dengan agak terbata. "Kau... Err, namamu... Oh Hoon...?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Eh iya maaf tadinya aku ingin menyebutkan itu kok hehehe." Anak yang mempunyai surai sehitam arang itu tertawa lagi dan Sehun pikir anak ini akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk tertawa. "Kau kelihatannya tidak suka bergabung dengan yang lain. Kenapa?"

Si surai cokelat mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Galak sekali!" Dia tertawa sendiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang segera ditatap aneh oleh Sehun. "Perkenalkan, aku Huang Zitao, manusia panda dari Qingdao! Mulai saat ini kau jadi temanku, ya, Sehunnie!"

Sehun—antara tertegun dan terperangah, hanya menjabat tangannya singkat dan mengangkat bahu sok tidak peduli. "Terserah."

* * *

><p>"Kau duluan saja."<p>

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya begitu Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, dan mata pandanya menatap menyelidik pada iris hazel si rambut cokelat terang itu—membuat pemiliknya mendesah jengah. "Aku menunggu seseorang."

Zitao menyeringai nakal. "Kekasihmu, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak nyaman dalam posisinya seperti ini, berdiri di koridor kiri lapangan sekolah yang berarti hampir di tengah-tengah kerumunan kakak kelas—dan juga koridor ini adalah yang paling sering dilewati murid untuk menuju gerbang utama. _Karena itu dia tidak pernah ingin melewati koridor ini sebelumnya._

Dan sekarang, orang-orang memperhatikannya entah untuk alasan apa.

Sehun _benci_ jadi pusat perhatian.

"Okaaaay Tuan yang Tidak Mau Kencannya Diganggu." Zitao tertawa menyebalkan. Tawanya entah mengapa dapat sama menyebalkannya dengan tawa Baekhyun, tetapi anehnya—Sehun merasa perutnya penuh dengan rasa geli dan sudut bibirnya berkedut ingin tersenyum. "Aku duluan, ya, jangan kangen padaku hehehehe. Lain kali kau harus memperkenalkan pacarmu padaku! Dadah, Sehunnie~"

Sehun—walau inginnya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum—malah memutar matanya. "Hm."

Zitao terus nyengir dan melambaikan tangan padanya hingga anak itu membelok ke arah gerbang dan Sehun menghela nafas lega—beberapa kerumunan mulai berhenti memperhatikannya walaupun beberapa masih berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Orang-orang sialan ini.

"Whoa, lihat siapa yang baru saja _say goodbye_ pada teman barunya."

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan dua anak perempuan familiar berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran lebar seperti hantu—tentu saja suara cempreng dengan nada menyebalkan itu milik Baekhyun, lalu siapa lagi?

"Dia bukan temanku."

"DIA TEMANMU!" Luhan berteriak nyaris menjerit. "Whoaaaa aku tidak peduli siapa dia, tapi dia memanggilmu Sehunnie dan kedengarannya manis seka—_EEEHH_ bukannya dia si Huang siswa pertukaran jalur prestasi dari China itu, ya?"

Sehun memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengarnya dari teman-temanku." Kemudian Luhan tertawa riang. Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan suka dekat-dekat dengan penggosip, Lu."

Baekhyun tertawa ketika dilihatnya pipi tembam Luhan sedikit memerah. "Lihat siapa yang protektif disini!" Membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Apa-apaan!"

Si _brunette_ terus tertawa, sibuk meledek dengan Luhan yang terus mencoba membekap mulut berisik temannya itu hingga Sehun tersadar jika dirinya—_ralat,_ mereka bertiga—kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kalian mau pulang sekarang apa tidak?" ketusnya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat akan menjambak satu sama lain. "Kalian membuat orang-orang memperhatikanku lagi. Menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari rambutnya dan merapikan kuncirannya dengan santai. "Mereka memperhatikanmu karena kau terlalu tampan dan menarik, Tuan Melambai." Kemudian tertawa menyebalkan lagi—_Sehun rasanya ingin menyumpahi anak berisik itu agar tertawa saja selamanya dan tidak dapat berhenti lagi_. "Sayangnya kau terlalu _introvert_ untuk menyadari itu."

"Jangan pulang dulu." Kening si mata rusa berkerut, bibirnya ikut mengerucut. "Ingat janji di kantin? Dengan teman-temanku?"

Sehun mengerang, menyadari Luhan sedang berusaha membuat suatu aegyo agar dia luluh. "Ayolah, Lu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk perkenalan apapun itu. Kau lihat aku sudah berteman, ya walaupun hanya dengan seekor anak panda dari China tapi itu sudah masuk hitungan, kan?"

"Kau bahkan menyebutnya dengan—WHOA." Wajah berkerut Luhan mendadak cerah dan memerah senang sedangkan di mata Sehun pipi kekasihnya itu kelihatannya seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa detik. "Kau dengar itu, Baek? KAU DENGAR ITU?"

"Sebentar saja, Tuan Es, kau pasti tidak akan menyesali ini." Baekhyun menyeringai, mengabaikan Luhan yang masih sibuk menjerit dan terkagum-kagum dan terus mengguncang bahunya sadis. "Hanya perkenalan wajib beberapa menit, selebihnya terserah kau. Kami kan akan menemanimu disini jadi kau tidak akan mungkin diculik oleh mereka."

Melengos, si anak laki-laki mengibaskan tangannya sembari menggumam. "Kalau kau bukan temanku, sejak dulu kau harusnya sudah terkubur di pemakaman." Membuat remaja perempuan dihadapannya melotot merasa terhina.

"HEI MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH APA!"

Baekhyun mulai merajuk dan mengumpat dalam berbagai macam bahasa yang hanya anak itu yang mengerti. Sehun melengos lagi ketika dilihatnya Luhan membelalak padanya dan dia baru saja akan mengajukan permohonan maaf pada Yang Mulia Ratu Byun sebelum irisnya menangkap siluet dua anak laki-laki yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan dengan dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Kelihatan seperti lagak _flower boys_ dalam drama-drama picisan.

Sebenarnya itu terlihat konyol dan menjijikkan di mata Sehun, yang malah memicingkan mata dengan tertarik—berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan anak-anak _korban drama_ itu.

Satu yang tubuhnya terlihat seperti kelebihan tinggi (membuatnya menjulang di tengah-tengah kerumunan) memiliki surai hitam yang sedikit kemerahan (membuatnya semakin mencolok), sedangkan yang satu lagi berkulit lebih gelap dari orang-orang korea kebanyakan dengan tatapan tajam bak elang dan rambut cokelat gelap acak-acakan.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba berharap dalam hati agar bukan dua anak dengan tampang judes itu yang akan dikenalkan padanya—

"Hei Chanyeol~! Disini!"

—namun sayangnya yang barusan itu adalah teriakan Baekhyun, dan dua anak dengan dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi itu menoleh pada mereka.

Dengan tatapan keduanya yang tepat jatuh tajam menatap iris hazel Sehun.

"Chanyeoooll!" Baekhyun melompat-lompat. "Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeooolll!"

Keduanya berbelok arah dan berjalan ke arah mereka, seiring lompatan Baekhyun yang semakin menggila ataupun degup jantung Sehun yang entah mengapa semakin cepat dan terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Satu yang kulitnya gelap menghampiri Baekhyun cepat-cepat untuk menarik kuncirnya jengkel. "Apa di matamu hanya ada Chanyeol atau kau memiliki masalah pada penglihatanmu hingga tidak memanggilku, hah?"

Baekhyun, seperti biasa, nyengir dengan lebar dan menyebalkan. "Maaf Jongin kau terlalu hitam jadi aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

Anak yang Sehun asumsikan bernama Jongin itu mendesah jengkel dan pergi menghampiri Luhan, sedang yang rambutnya kemerahan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan santai dan merangkul lengannya posesif.

Si cerewet itu sekarang memerah dan Luhan menertawainya dengan nista. "Pipimu jadi mirip apel, Baek!"

"Berisiiikk~!" Baekhyun merajuk centil dan beralih pada Sehun. "Oh ya Chanyeol, ini Oh Sehun, pacarnya Luhan." Dia tersenyum manis sekali hingga Sehun pikir anak perempuan itu baru saja tersambar petir. "Dan Tuan Es, ini Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun nyengir, berjingkat untuk meraih telinga Sehun yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya, mengabaikan tatapan tidak senang dari anak laki-laki menjulang di sebelah kiri, dan berbisik pelan sekali. "Calon pacarku."

Sehun tidak sanggup untuk tidak ternganga.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang kapan?" Suara berat asing itu tampaknya berasal dari 'calon pacar' Yang Mulia Ratu Byun dan matanya berkilat-kilat tidak senang pada Sehun. "Aku akan langsung pulang sekarang ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau mau pulang bersama."

Baekhyun tergagap-gagap. "O-oh, ya, sekarang tentu saja!" Dan beralih pada Sehun. "Hey bro maaf ya aku pulang duluan hehe jangan memaksaku menemanimu ya kan kau laki-laki. Gentle dong." Anak perempuan _brunette_ itu buru-buru berjingkat lagi, kembali meraih telinga Sehun—dan membiarkan tatapan anak menjulang bernama Park Chanyeol itu membara lebih mengerikan. "Aku sedang dalam masa pendekatan nih, doakan ya! Katanya orang yang menderita doanya lebih dijabah!" Mengindahkan Sehun yang melongo.

Lalu siapa yang tadi beberapa menit lalu bilang akan menemaninya?

Sehun menggeram kesal sedangkan yang menjadi pusat kekesalannya hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku duluan, Luluu~" Baekhyun berdadah-dadah sementara matanya mengerling centil pada Sehun—dan Chanyeol disampingnya yang setelah memberikan Sehun sebuah tatapan mengancam penuh bara diam-diam, mulai berjalan lurus menghadap depan. Kelihatannya tidak berminat untuk berbalik ataupun mengucapkan sekadar salam. "Tuan Melambai jangan kabur ya!"

_Anak sialan itu... masih sempat-sempatnya saja._

Sehun memberikan punggung Baekhyun kepalan tangannya dengan jengkel dan kemudian berbalik menatap Luhan—yang sekarang malah sibuk berbicara dengan si Jongin-Jongin itu, astaga!

Menatap bengis pada tangan Jongin yang terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Luhan, sepertinya membuat anak perempuan itu tersadar atas keberadaan kekasihnya yang terlupakan dan menarik Jongin agar menatap Sehun.

Dan justru membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdegup tidak enak.

Insting buruknya menyala ketika bibir tebal milik anak laki-laki di samping Luhan tersebut mengulas seringai menakutkan, mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jadi ini pacarmu yang selalu kau ceritakan, Luhan?"

"Ya—eh, ceritakan apanya!"

Sehun masih menatap bengis anak itu—yang sekarang melihatnya dari bawah ke atas lalu kembali lagi dari atas ke bawah dengan menyelidik seakan-akan dialah pacar resmi Luhan dan Sehun ketahuan sedang berusaha mendekati pacarnya.

Membayangkan hal itu menjadi realita saja membuat isi perut Sehun jadi bergejolak mengerikan. Ewh.

"Coba lihat betapa dinginnya." Anak laki-laki itu meraih dagu Sehun dan segera ditepis pemiliknya dengan tidak senang. "Wow, untuk ukuran pria kau cukup _imut_ juga." Lalu dia menyeringai dan mengedip. "Tipeku sekali."

Sehun mendelik ngeri, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Luhan memutar matanya dan mencoba memecah atmosfer mengerikan yang diciptakan kedua lelaki tersebut dengan menarik Sehun yang raut wajahnya berubah menyeramkan menjauh dari temannya.

"Jangan menggodanya, Jongin."

Anak yang dipanggil Jongin itu tertawa tanpa mengindahkan pernyataan Luhan. "Hai! Aku Kim Jongin, senang mengenalmu—" Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menyeringai lagi, kali ini lebih mematikan dan dibarengi kekehan kecil. "—manis."

Luhan melihat raut ngeri dalam wajah Sehun dan dia mencoba menenangkan dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan kekasihnya. "Abaikan saja Hun-ah, dia memang begitu pada semua orang."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan ragu-ragu—terlebih karena cara kedua obsidian malam Jongin tersebut yang menatap padanya dengan begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi dan insting Sehun terus-terusan berkata agar pergi sejauh mungkin dari makhluk didepannya, namun Jongin kemudian tertawa. Kali ini tampak bersahabat dan dia menepuk bahu si surai cokelat terang itu beberapa kali. "Hahaha, santai saja bung. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu atau menciummu, kecuali kalau kau menginginkannya sih."

"Jongin!" Luhan melotot, lalu berbalik malu-malu pada pacarnya. "Hhh aku tidak tahu apakah benar mengenalkanmu pada orang sebusuk Jongin ini, Sehun-ah." Jongin membelalak garang dan membuat postur seperti akan mencekik Luhan, namun kemudian Luhan menginjak kakinya dan keduanya kemudian terbahak—Sehun ragu apakah itu salah satu dari interaksi pertemanan antar lawan jenis, namun walau begitu dia tidak mungkin mencurigai kekasihnya sendiri, kan?

"Eeehhh tapi jangan berpikiran negatif dulu Sehun-ah, dia tidak seburuk yang kau lihat kok hahaha." Luhan menatap keduanya bergantian, nyengir dengan mata berbinar yang melengkung. "Kuharap kalian berteman baik, ya."

Jongin merangkul Sehun—yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan terus saja menatap kekasihnya layaknya meratap minta tolong. "Tentu saja! Pacarmu berarti temanku, juga akan kujaga baik-baik." Membuat Luhan tersenyum lega dan menginjak kaki Jongin sekali lagi, mengabaikan tatapan kosong Sehun padanya.

"Pegang janjimu, man!"

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR~!<strong>

_**Aku minta maaf untuk ff berchapternya. Ada sedikit masalah pada 'jatah' gadgetku (well, laptop hanya ada satu dan dipakai berlima) jadi dalam waktu dekat aku belum bisa menuntaskan janji utang huhuhu. Ini sebagai gantinya untuk sementara (karena otak ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ide baru) dan ff ini juga tidak akan lebih dari 5 chapter, tenang saja.**_

_**Last—berikan pendapat anda ya kak, satu review dari kalian menjadi satu semangat untuk diri ini untuk memperjuangkan jatahku kembali lol.**_

**03.01.2015  
>byunpies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. <strong>Hai hai haiii para pecinta uke!sehun, boleh dong berkunjung ke akun **ukesehuNlOveRs**~~ Buat yang belum tau, itu perkumpulan (kolaborasi) para author uke!sehun yang diketuai kak **Nelicious** sebagai pengusung dan pendirinya ngomong-ngomong. Jangan lihat kealayan namanya yaa, lihat kualitas dan kuantitas produk(?) yang dihasilkan wkwk. Dan btw jangan lupa review karena siders diharamkan disana ehehe. **Tolong hargai karya semua author yang telah kalian baca, siapapun dan bagaimanapun itu ya.** Mwah.


End file.
